Balinger Maximus
by chrissytutu
Summary: A Balinger twist on "Cranius Maximus". One-Shot.


**Balinger Maximus**

**A.N.: Yet another story from Chrissytutu the amazing!  
****Milly****: *Coughs*  
Oh, and her just-as-amazing-friend, Milly!  
****Milly****: Thank you!  
Now, I know I've been gone for a **_**LONG**_** time, but my laptop was broken. But now, ****Ariana (My laptop) is fine. So expect a ton of updates and new storys! Just not on 'Teacher's Assistant'. That might take some time.**

**Milly****: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Hey, that's my line!**

.**  
**

"GINGER, HELP! BALJEET HAS GONE CRAZY! GET TO PHINEAS AND FERB-'S A.S.A.P.!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro yelled into her phone. Normally, when atop a devise made to move the planet's atmosphere, she wouldn't be making a phone call. But Ginger Hirano was the Baljeet expert. Right on cue, the Asian Fireside ran in.  
"I'M HERE BALJEET!" Ginger said as she ran through the gate. Then she saw Baljeet-'s machine.  
"Oh. My. G."

Ginger, now on her way to Baljeet-'s 'lair', couldn't help but be impressed by how... well, _impressive_ the devise was. _Though it's purpose is crazy._ She thought to herself. Soon, she found herself a step away from Baljeet-'s door.  
"Hello, Ginger." The Indian boy said.  
"Hey, Baljeet," The Japanese girl.  
Baljeet was surprised, and he had expected the _her_ to be surprised. After all, he was about to change life as they knew it. But he was surprised once more when he looked at the girl.  
Other then Isabella, Baljeet had never seen any of the Fireside Girls out of uniform. Ginger was wearing a purple short sleeve turtleneck shirt, a pale purple skirt, and had a purple bow on top of her head. _She looks beautiful._ He thought. _Wait! No she does not. She is an underling._  
"So, Whatcha doin'?" Ginger asked.

Elsewhere, Isabella cringed. **(A.N.: LOL, just had to add that.)**

"Um… Nothing." Baljeet said.  
"Oh, I was under the impression you where about to 'revolutionize astronomy.'"  
"Well—"  
"Baljeet, I want to show you something." Ginger said as she started walking out. Curious, Baljeet followed. Soon, they where atop the machine.  
"Look up there." Ginger said, pointing to the sky.  
"What? You can't see anything with all these storm clouds."  
"Exactly. _Your_ machine caused this."  
"I know that."  
"Baljeet, do you really want to destroy the world just so you can see space better?"  
"AH HA!" The boy yelled.  
"What?"  
"I knew you wouldn't understand!"  
"But, Baljeet—"  
"NO, I'm done talking to you!" Baljeet said as he ran off.  
"Baljeet!" Ginger yelled, running after him.  
Now Baljeet— being a super genius— knew how to run the the slippery device. But Ginger didn't, and started to fall.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.  
"GINGER!" Baljeet grabbed her just in time. It was a 100-foot drop.  
"Baljeet, just let me go." Ginger said.  
"No, that drop would kill you!"  
"Are you going to move the atmosphere?"  
"Well… Yes."  
"Then let go." She said. Then she started singing:

_Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight  
I could fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight  
__But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me..._

_See this heart_  
_Won't settle down_  
_Like a child running_  
_Scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified_  
_Of what you do_  
_My stomach screams_  
_Just when I look at you_  
_Run far away_  
_So I can breathe_  
_Even though you're_  
_Far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every hello ends with a_  
_goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while I sing_  
_You got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

_So now you see_  
_Why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart_  
_without a care_  
_But here I go_  
_It's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my_  
_life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me_

"Oh Ginger…" Baljeet whispered. It took a moment to think about it, but he pulled Ginger next to him, yanked the helmet off, and through it to the ground.  
"OK, EWW!" Ginger yelled. Which was understandable, because Baljeet-'s brain was the size of a ceiling fan. Then it shrunk back.  
"Something is… Different."  
Ginger smiled. "Yes, yes it is."

**A.N.: And… Well, I'll leave the rest to you.  
****Milly****: And don't forget to review!  
Oh! And BTW, Ginger is now officially Stacey's sister! Swampy said so.**


End file.
